hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Parrot Castle
Parrot Castle is episode five of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis ApeTrully is excited to finally find his old teacher, Parrot King, but both run afoul of the Zebra brothers. Plot At big green, Jumpy Ghostface is lifting weights with his ears while his friends are watching. Mighty ray cheers "Yay!",Then it goes on to them racing and Jumpy wins. However, this is revealed to be merely a daydream Jumpy is having. Jumpy is lying on the floor giggling and Mr.NoHands flies over and nags Jumpy for daydreaming. Meanwhile, somewhere near Parrot Castle, the Humans are in their underground homes. Suddenly parrots come riding up on their snails and one parrot flies over the entrance holes, dropping pellet bombs into them, smoking out the humans homes. The parrots then ride away and the humans are very scared. Then more rumbling is heard and its revealed to be the Tank Army of Big Green along with Apetrully. The humans are glad that they came and tell them about the parrot attacks. Apetrully then asks where the parrot castle is, and a human tells him where it is. Apetrully then gets very excited and jumps around , making monkey noises and acts like a monkey. He then stops when he realises what he's doing. The tank army and the humans look puzzled, but don't say anything. Apetrully then tells the tank army to stay there and protect the humans while he faces the parrots alone. It goes to the zebras bros who are somewhere in the forest. They are talking about parrot king and they fight over who was his favourite student and end up literally fighting and roll away. Meanwhile, Apetrully is skipping and humming on his way to to parrot castle and parrots come flying at him, squawking . Then parrot king rides up from the trees and squawks. Apetrully says hello and parrot king looks confused. Apetrully then runs up and embraces parrot king. Parrot king looks very nervous and worried, and asks "do I know you?" Apetrully then steps back and says "you know me in another form!" Before lifting his headgear and revealing his true form. Parrot kings beak drops and he squawks "monkey king!"Apetrully then jumps put the rest of his "disguise" and grins a big toothy grin at parrot king. Parrot king then goes on to say about Apetrully was one of his best students, back when he wanted all animals to learn human language, but then High Roller said that humans were evil liars who wanted war with animals. Apetrully then says that high roller tricked them and tells parrot king about Big Green , and that humans want peace. Apetrully insists he's not lying, but parrot king does a lie detecting test on Apetrully using his lie detecting snail to see for sure. It's revealed Apetrully is telling the truth, and parrot king says he will join them at big green. Apetrully gets back in his disguise and tells parrot king not to reveal his true identity,and parrot king promise not to tell,saying Apetrully was always his favourite student. The zebra brothers then roll in and see that Apetrully has befriended the parrots. They are horrified to find that Apetrully was parrot kings favourite student. Parrot king also says that the zebra brothers were his worst students as they never paid attention in class. Parrot king then tells the other parrots to attack. The zebras say they picked the wrong time if the month to mess with them, because its a full moon and their ghost lanterns have powers. The use their lanterns to turn the parrots to stone and whirl Apetrully and parrot king around. Apetrully then signals for first squad. Back at big green, the alarm goes and first squad deploy. They ride their Turtles to where Apetrully signalled from. They battle with the zebras, and jumpy defends his friends using is skipping rope as a fierce field. Jumpy then goes into another silly daydream and gets distracted until mr nohands shouts at him again. Jumpy then sadly sighs. The zebra brothers then zap first squad with their ghost lanterns, giving them their worst nightmares. Jumpy is giggling though. They look puzzled . Lin Chung says that jumpy's imagination is strong enough to beat their magic. They then blast him with their magic, but he battles it back by imagining things to stop it being scary to him. The zebra brothers can't think of anything to have happen to jumpy, so they tickle their chins to try and stimulate their imaginations, but they get stuck tickling themselves and their lanterns burn up and the spells are broken. They tie the zebra brothers up in stocks , to which mr nohands says about it being the only way to control your hands. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray run over to jumpy and Mystique Sonia hugs jumpy, saying "you did it , jumpy! You did it!" And Mighty Ray bangs jumpy on the back. Jumpy giggles at the attention. Mr nohands them comes clear and congratulates jumpy, and pats him in the head using his propeller. Jumpy giggles at this. Then parrot king says he would like to teach the animals of big green to speak human language. He asks if jumpy would like to join his class. Jumpy bounces over and hugs parrot king using his ears and arms. Parrot king hugs back, happy at jumpy's enthusiasm into his choice. Back at big green, parrot king is teaching his class, and says he hopes they've all been practicing saying their names in human language , and asks who would like to go first. Jumpy bounces up and down and parrot king says he can go first . Jumpy then say, in a cute little squeaky voice "Jumpy... Ghostface!" Then giggles. Trivia *First appearance of Parrot King *First time we see Apetrully without his "disguise" *It's currently unknown how they know Jumpy's name as he couldn't talk until this episode. *It is revealed that Mr. Nohands has a curse that caused him to lose control of his hands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes